


哥谭的夜晚真亮啊

by Suelmogry



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 被儿子谈恋爱闪瞎眼的老子【不





	哥谭的夜晚真亮啊

    蝙蝠侠站在滴水兽上俯视全城，当他低头注视着韦恩大楼天台上卿卿我我的一幕时，习惯性地叹了口气，并且庆幸罗宾正在家里打着石膏休息而非站在这里说些风凉话。

    倒不是说他反对迪克和芭芭拉谈恋爱——在恋爱方面家里所有人都觉得布鲁斯·韦恩没树立什么好榜样，而他也衷心祝福这两个幸运的年轻人。也不是说他们两个不分场合地传达爱意——事实上夜翼和蝙蝠女大多分头行动，当他们后背相依时也没有什么火辣的调情（这一句是针对面对蝙蝠侠的猫女说的，罗宾的原话），而今天晚上他们两个甚至都没有什么任务。他们完全是以迪克·格雷森和芭芭拉·戈登两个初入职场的小青年的身份来韦恩公司的天台上野餐，虽然关于绕过安保黑掉监控这块布鲁斯还是有话可说。

    尽管如此，布鲁斯发现自己很难不把目光更多地投向他们两个。迪克看起来又说了什么风趣的话，芭芭拉正笑着装作要打他，手还没落下去就被迪克拉住，然后他们凑近彼此，又开始——哦。

    **年轻人。** 布鲁斯又叹了口气，坚决地控制着自己移开视线。他开始想起自己如此心烦意乱的原因了，即便当时还是罗宾的迪克并不知道自己晚上公主抱的对象就是白天一起复习备考的芭芭拉，他们仍然迅速坠入了爱河，并且这段感情在迪克离家出走之后迅速升温。而现在，即使迪克偶尔回家总打着照顾提姆的口号，布鲁斯还是得在某些时刻离开蝙蝠洞。

 

    “布鲁斯老爷，我得说，既然您发展出了这个团队，就不该自私地认为蝙蝠洞仍然是您个人的专属。”甚至连阿尔弗雷德都这样说。

    “我拥有这座房子，地上以及地下。”布鲁斯阴郁地说，着手删除监控。

    阿尔弗雷德怜悯地看了他一眼，收好桌上的咖啡杯以后去厨房准备些迪克和芭芭拉爱吃的菜。提姆在他走远之后说：“你知道，阿福的意思是你也该找个伴，而不是在这里乱发脾气。”

    布鲁斯回头瞪着他。

    提姆勇敢地迎向他的目光，底气十足地说：“我作业写完了。”

 

    回到现在，蝙蝠侠仍然在城市的最高处守望着这座城市。鉴于今天夜巡的第一站就是阿卡姆疯人院，夜晚的哥谭还算太平。他沉默地倾听着，观察着，行动着，直到城市里只剩下不眠的灯光，直到天台上的小情侣也恋恋不舍地吻别而去。他注视着两人各自安全回家，终于决定召唤蝙蝠车结束巡逻。

    “你在找它吗？我看到它被主人遗弃在巷子里。”鲜亮的三原色顶着他的爱车缓缓降落，在黑暗处犹如街灯一样闪闪发亮。

    布鲁斯冲他挑起眉毛，他知道自己的护目镜肯定传达了这个表情，因为那外星来客把车放下后便不请自来地走近他，笑得无声而温暖。

    “太亮了。”布鲁斯在亲吻的间隙低声说。

    “什么？”

    “我是指哥谭的夜晚，”蝙蝠侠用那种理所当然的声音说，“灯光亮的有些过分。”

    超人看向他面具后的蓝眼睛，饱含感情地附和，“是啊，亮起来美极了。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

幕后彩蛋（并不）

迪克：我刚才是不是看见超人从我天窗上飞过去了？！！！


End file.
